The present invention relates to a controlling handle structure for pull rods of a luggage, and more particularly to a controlling handle structure which enables a user to easily simultaneously lock/unlock the pull rods on both sides of the luggage by one pressing movement.
Taiwanese Utility Model Application No. 82210282 (Publication No. 227101) discloses an improved pull rod structure of a luggage. In such pull rod structure, several shortcomings existing in the conventional device have been eliminated. However, there are still some problems existing in such pull rod structure. Especially, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, a clearance is defined between an inner tube 11 and an outer tube 12 so that when a handle A of the pull rod structure 1 is pulled upward and pushed downward, the inner tube 11 will be biased against the outer tube 12. Therefore, after a long period of use, the clearance between the inner and outer tubes 11, 12 will be enlarged to make the pull rod structure unable to be reliably locked.